My Precious One
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: My first my family fanfic hope you like it. this is a SOng fic and the first in a serie:D R&R


I do not own My Family BBC do. I do own the OC in this fic.

This take place around four years before the first season (1996), this means that the children Michael, Janey and Nick are younger. Nick will be 16, Janey will be 12 and Michael will be 7. And that is why they may seem a bit OOC that means Ben and Susan too.

The song is Celine Dion's My Precious One.

My Precious One

By Snake D'Morte

Positive, Susan couldn't believe her eyes.

It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible.

Sure they had not been that careful but this!

She was nearly 40 years old far too old for this right?

And they already had three.

Susan Harper was indeed pregnant how would they children take it?

How would Ben take it!

With a sigh Susan sat down on the bed with the result in her hand.

You see Susan had felt a bit under the weather for a while; she had vomit every morning and just felt like crap. Ben as the caring husband he was had told her it was because of her crappy cooking but fixed a time for her at the family doctor.

And the results had come today she was nearly four month pregnant.

She placed her hand over the semi flat stomach and sigh again, what would she do?

Susan had been sitting on the bed for nearly an hour when Michael her youngest well soon to be second youngest came home from school.

"Mommy!" he called out.

"Up here Sweetie," Susan called back

Soon came Michael running up to her and gave her a hug, before his start to tell her about his day in school.

His mum smiled at his day.

"Mommy, what is that?" Michael asked then and pointed at the paper that was beside Susan.

"Michael it is something I have to talk to daddy about," she said "Do you fancy a bit if Ice Cream?"

Michael nodded and like most children his age he had already forgotten the paper.

That night when Susan and Ben were reading in bed, Susan took a deep breath and turn around to face her husband that she loved dearly.

"Ben," She said

"Yes Susan," Ben answered

"The results from Doctor James came today," Susan told him

"Oh," was all Ben said

He had notice that Susan had been a bit down that day, and that she had hardly answered when he had talked to her.

"Was it bad news?" He asked after a moment silent

Mutely Susan gave him the paper to read, Ben read it once twice and a third time before he turn to Susan.

"We are pregnant?" he asked

Susan just nodded before she started to cry; in an instant was she in Ben's arms. Ben comforted her and whispered softly in to her hair and kissed her head.

Susan cried for nearly an hour before she calmed down enough so that she and Ben could talk about it.

"So we are going to be mommy and daddy again," Ben said "another brat that will ask me for things."

"You sure we can do this?" Susan said "We are both nearly 40 years old and we have three children already. And I have heard and read that the risk that the child will have some sort of handicap will be high if the mother is over 35 years old."

"Susan calm down," Ben said and stroked her hair. "We can do it and if god forbids the child has a handicap we will love it just as it is."

Susan smiled and kissed her husband, soon was both of them asleep in each other's arms.

The next day a Saturday was the day when Susan and Ben were going to break the new to the children that they were going to have a baby brother or sister.

Their eldest son Nickolas was smiling goofy at them from where he sat in the settee, Janey the only girl in the sibling trio sat beside her brother reading a fashion magazine and Michael sat on the floor beside Nick's feet's reading Lion King in cartoonish book form.

"Kids, we have big news," Ben said

"Are we getting a cat," Michael said

"No stupid head we are going to Paris for fashion week," Janey said

"I get that zebra I wanted," Nick said

"No to all that… why would you want a Zebra Nick?" Ben said

"Because it would be so cool," Nick answered

Susan shakes her head at her children's guesses.

"You are going to in around five months get a new brother or sister," She said

The three children looked at their parents for nearly a minute before they all reacted.

Nick smiled he thought it would be fun to have a new baby sister or brother, and he could get girls thanks to it too, he did know that girls seems to love babies.

Janey started to scream at her parents for ruin her life, before she ran off to her room.

Michael started to cry, he didn't want a younger brother or sister he wanted to be the youngest the baby of the family.

Susan wrapped her arms around him and tried to comfort him a bit by saying that she and Ben would still love Michael just as much as they loved the new baby.

That made Michael calm down a bit at least he stopped crying.

"I know why don't we watch the Lion King," She said "and have some ice cream too."

Michael nodded happily, and maybe just maybe this new baby would be fun.

The days went by and Susan's stomach grew as it should, she had started to have weird cravings and often send Ben or Nick to the store to buy her food. Ben often moaning about how unfair it was that he who work had to run around for some stupid things, this made Susan either mad or made her cry rivers.

Michael had start to behave more like a young child then his age, he would sleep with his parents and when he wasn't in school he would follow Susan around.

This worried Susan a bit but then again Janey had been the same when she was pregnant with Michael.

Janey she was still mad about the baby thing and had no good to say at all. She would often just sit in her room pouting and acting like a brat or talking on the phone with one of her friends moaning about how irritating it all was.

Nick just well he was Nick so the only thing he did do was running and getting food and watching over Michael when their mum was too tired to deal with them.

When Susan was eight and a half months along and tired as hell, she mostly just rested and watched TV.

This day had been a really bad day for Janey and she was even more grumpy then she use to when she came home and she didn't get any happier when she saw her mother and younger brother watching the Lion King for the million time, she glared at them and tramped loudly up the stairs to her room.

When Michael knocked on her door to tell her that it was tea she just sneered at him to go back to mommy so that he could get his bottle.

And like this it went on all day till Janey went too far.

Ben had just got home and the supper was on the table everyone but Janey was there, so Susan went to get her.

Not long after Ben and his sons heard Janey scream at their mother.

"IT IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Janey scream.

"What is sweetheart?" Susan asked

"YOU JUST HAD TO GET KNOCKED UP!" Janey screamed "AND RUIN MY LIFE!"

And when Susan tried to calm her down Janey pushed her it was not meant as a hard push but it took Susan by surprise.

A scream escaped Susan when she fell down the stairs and landed at the bottom of the stairs.

Ben was by her side direct checking to see if she was okay, Susan had just got a gash on her axle, but she was also white as a ghost and hugging her stomach.

"Ben something is wrong," she sobbed

Ben just nodded and helped her to the sofa while Nick called 911.

"Susan just take deep breath," Ben said "Everything will be fine, the ambulance will be here soon."

And it was, a few minutes later an ambulance stop outside their door and the ambulance men help Susan in to the waiting car, and drove off with her. When the lights and the sires had quiet down Ben turn to the boys and told them to fetch Susan's baby bag and then fetch a few things form themselves and wait for him and their sister in the kitchen.

"Dad, is Janey in big trouble?" Michael asked

"Yes Mickey she is," his dad answered and went up to his daughter's room and entered without knocking.

"You young lady are in big trouble," he said sternly

Janey sat on the bed crying.

"'am sorry daddy," she sobbed "I didn't mean to push mum so hard."

Ben sat down beside her and hugged her.

"I know you didn't mean to do that Janey," he said "but you have been acting like a spoiled brat this last months, Why?"

Janey told him that everyone in her class had teased her about her mum being pregnant and being so old, and she had been scared that this new baby would, if it was a girl, make her parents stop loving her, and she had been a bit jealous of the baby.

Ben kissed his little girl on the head and told her the same thing Susan had told Michael that no matter what happened would he and her mum still loved her just as much as the new baby.

And with that they both went down to the boy.

They soon were on their way to the hospital where Susan was.

It was a quiet group that walk in throw the doors, Ben asked a nurse about his wife and was told to follow her, he told the three children to wait for him in the waiting area.

When their father was gone Nick turn to Janey.

"Why did you do that?" he asked

"I was being a brat," she told him

"Yes you were, you could have killed mum," Nick said to her quietly so that Michael wouldn't hear "And you may have hurt the baby."

Janey looked like she wanted to cry and sob a sorry.

Nick nodded and ignored her after that; Michael was crying softly he was convicted that both his mommy and baby sister or brother was going to die.

Nick took Michael to a small store to buy something to eat.

Ben had been guided to one of the room in the maternity part of the hospital.

"Your wife is in labour, the stress from falling down the stair made her go in to pre mature labour," the nurse explained

That made Ben really worried all the other children had been born at the right time.

The nurse told him that he could go in and see his wife; Ben nodded thanks and walked in.

Susan was in pain but then again she was in labour and who said that labour ever was pain free?

She was also worried that something would be wrong with the baby.

**/A/N: I am not going to do a labour seen with details!/**

Five hours later and a scream filled the room.

"It's a baby boy," the Doctor said "Would the proud father cut the cord?"

Ben cut the umbilical cord and the baby was rushed out of the room to be weighed and tested to see that he was okay.

Ben rushed down to the other children with the news of their new baby brother.

All three of them was asleep, Janey in one sofa hugging a stuffed toy that had been in the child part of the waiting area, Michael and Nick was asleep in another sofa. Nick had a book in his hands and an arm around his younger brother.

Ben looked over them and wished that he had a camera.

"Kids wakey wakey," he said and woke them up "It's a boy, and you will soon meet him but first let's go and grab something to eat and see if we can find something from you to mum and the baby."

"A brother," Nick said smiling "Cool."

Susan had just got back her baby boy and was now holding him and just looking down at him, he was perfect sure he had been a few weeks pre-mature but the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him, Susan self had just the gash on her axle and a bit of a headache.

The baby open his eyes and they were deep blue and a small yawn escape his lips before he fell asleep again.

"My perfect little baby boy," She whispered to the sleeping baby in her arms and kissed the small head that had a small locks of dark brown hair. "You couldn't wait just three more weeks?"

She placed the sleeping boy in the cot beside her.

Susan had nearly fallen asleep when someone knocked on her door and Ben with the children looked in.

Michael nearly run in and throws himself around Susan's neck, Susan hugged him back.

"Mummy I thought you were going to die and the baby too," Michael cried "Just because of stupid Janey."

"Shush sweetie, we are both okay," Susan said "And don't call your sister stupid."

"Mum where the little brother?" Nick asked and gave Susan some chocolate were half of it was already eaten.

"Thanks Nick, very kind of you," Susan said "He is asleep."

Susan turn to Janey who still stood the door not sure what to do or say.

"Sweetheart, come here," Susan said and open her arms

Janey didn't have to be told twice she run over and hugged her mother crying how sorry she was, Susan comforted her and told her that she was forgiven but also grounded for three months.

Janey nodded and looked over at the cot where her new brother was sleeping.

Ben gave Susan a big bouquet with white and blue roses.

"Mummy I brought a Simba for the baby," Michael said and showed a lion plush toy.

Just at that moment did the baby wake up with a loud scream.

"Well kids why don't we let your mother and your new brother get some rest," Ben said and with that they left the room with the promise to come the next day again.

And so was she alone again with her new-born son.

She lifted up the crying boy and tried to make him stop crying she started to softly tell the baby about his new family.

She and Ben had already decided what to call the child if it was a boy his name would be Simon Benedict Mabon Yvain Harper.

"My sweet little Simon," she cooed when the little boy finally stop crying and looked at her with big eyes and it looked like he was really listening to what she said.

When Simon started to fuss again now from being tired Susan begun to softly sing a lullaby that her dad use to sing to her.

"_My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head._

_My dearest one my sleepy one, its time to go to bed"_ She sang

Simon yawn and closed his eyes.

"_My precious one, my darling one; don't let your lashes weep.  
>My cherished one, my weary one; it's time to go to sleep.<br>_

_Just bow your head and give your cares to me.  
>Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms.<br>You're safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep.  
><em>

_And in your dreams you'll ride on angels' wings.  
>Dance with the stars and touch the face of god<br>And if you should awake...  
><em>

_I'll kiss your little cheek  
>And underneath the smiling moon<br>I'll send you back to sleep," _Susan sang

Simon had fallen asleep and with a kiss on his cheeks Susan placed him back in his cot and fell asleep self.

THE END

**/A/N: This is just the first story about Simon and the Harpers :D/**


End file.
